First Shared I love you
by LauAndBec
Summary: J&L.


_Author's note - Last one from me, I'm afraid. We have one more to come next week - the anniversary of their break up :( - but hopefully we'll be able to cheer yous up with the joint one shot we have planned to post then :)_

_Thank you for all the reviews from start to end of this project, it's been appreciated._

* * *

**"First time she replied to his 'i love you'."**

"Are you listening to me?" She tried to sound stern, but knew she failed. She could hear the own happiness in her voice, still something she was trying to get used to. But wrapped up in her boyfriend's arms, him pretending he was listening when really he was trying to get in some sleep before his shift at the club tonight, she couldn't help the natural smile that graced her face.

"Volume you talk at, course I can hear you babe" she could feel the smirk on his lips, as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

She playfully slapped at his arm, snuggling further into his arms at the same time, showing she wasn't that annoyed and it was all an act.

"You came over to see me, to catch up..." She added an intentional whine to her voice. She'd not seen him much in the time that their relationship has been 'public', too much other stuff going on. Most of their interactions involved one or the other sneaking over to the other's house every night, and leaving before people started their day. She felt they were ironically sneaking around more now, than they were before. But hey, they were Branning's, drama's kicking off, they've just got to roll with the punches. Besides with a couple of drinks in her, and Joey's arms around her, Lauren was pretty sure she could deal.

He playfully nipped at her neck, gaining her attention back from her thoughts. "And you were the one that joined me in the shower, instead of making us tea" The teasing grin on his face, plus his content naked body showed her that he was more than happy she'd made that choice though. He'd headed to hers, right after a gym session and her sister was out so she figured... Best make the most of it right?

"Would you have rather the tea?" She raised an eyebrow as pulled away from him, making out she was going to get up. Her actions got cut off and her laughter started as he pulled her back and rolled them over, trapping her with his body to keep her from moving.

"I think you know what I'd rather" Cockiness was not an attractive trait, but Lauren could feel her lips turning up in amusement as Joey's smirk as he met her gaze. Their eyes locked, his smirk grew when he brushed his hand up her arm causing her to shiver as her body reacted as always to his touch, her smile growing as he lifted his hand to push her hair back. His i love you...

"I'd rather sleep" He flopped down on the pillow next to her head, his arms keeping her locked in place as she gasped. He chuckled at her. "Sleep babe. We can talk or..." he smirked. "Whatever. later." She pulled a face, half pouting, which he saw and leaned over to kiss her. He rolled his eyes as he pulled back from the kiss and propped his head up on one arm. "Fine Lauren" he groaned. "Talk yeah? 'm listening"

Her smile in response was enough of a reward later that night when he was needing sleep.

"So mum said..." Lauren's sentence trailed off, as she noticed her boyfriend half-asleep. He was nodding to what she was saying, but his eyes had fallen shut and his breathing gotten heavier. "Yeah Joey?" a mumbled yeah was her response, her lips quirking into a half-smile that he'd been fighting sleep for the last half hour to listen to her comment on everything that was in her head.

She felt his grip on her waist tighten, he may have been mostly asleep but he was aware enough to have noticed she'd stopped speaking. "So yeah babe, Mum said that she..." Lauren carried on from where she left off.

Having finished her story, she tipped her head to brush a kiss against his cheekbone. "Sleep baby." He mumbled into her collarbone, having stopped leaning on his arm and was now half lying on her, half on the pillow. "I'll bore you with more gossip later" No reply, her permission to stop listening meaning he did.

Figuring he was asleep, she paused, moving to lie closer tucked into him figuring she'd lay with him to nap for a bit. Pulling the blanket over her more, and looking over his face, she took in a breath and risked it.

"Love you Joey." The first time she told him she loved him she was begging him not to give up on them and to take her back. The second time she said it was to her parents, to make them understand just how broken hearted he'd left her. He'd only said it once since they got back together. The day he came back for her.

"Love you too babe. " he mumbled into her skin, her eyes widening in panic. He was awake. Shit.

He opened just the one eye and peered up at her. "You done talking and declaring your feelings yeah?" he teased, his tone light though. "Can I properly kip now?" He smirked and she couldn't help but smile, even as she did give him a sharp pinch. "Or d'ya wanna tell me all the things you love most about me?" Cocky Joey was back. "Could take a while" he yawned.

"I hate you" she spat out, no actual venom in her tone though, his arms giving her a playful squeeze as she said it.

"No ya don't. You love me." The smile he gave her, not a smirk, not a grin, a smile, stole her heart even more. She could read all the emotions in his gaze, and his smile, a genuine bashful one wasn't one she saw often. "Heard ya." Smirk was back. She rolled her eyes.

"You're going deaf clearly." He chuckled, she could feel the vibrations through her bare skin. He didn't argue back though, letting her win. Letting her keep the remains of her guard up.

"Hmm kay. Sleep now babe." He mumbled. "Okay, okay" she buried herself down into his arms and the covers, thinking his idea of a late afternoon nap now did sound pretty good.

"Do love you Lauren." Lauren felt herself smile as she fell asleep, maybe the whole being in love and trusting someone thing wasn't so awful.

Maybe she and Joey would be alright.

Maybe love would be enough.

For them.


End file.
